Love After All
by nayrudreamcatcher
Summary: While still on the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai bumps into a young girl with a... well, a bright personality and a bright attitude. [rest of summary on first chapter] [Kai x OC]
1. Encounters

**Story:** Love After All

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While still in the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai bumps into a young girl with a… well, a bright personality and a positive attitude. When Tala meets her for the first time **(well, duh!)**, they somehow get lost in the wilderness somewhere. (Kai x OC)

Chapter 1: Encounters

It was just a normal day in Tokyo, Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Tyson and Hilary were having, yet, another argument.

"Will you just back off, Hilary!" Tyson shouted, his face red from anger.

"I'm only trying to help, Tyson!" Hilary said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't need your help! Besides, you're not even part of this team!" he said.

"Not part of it? NOT PART OF IT! Of course I'm part of this team! I gave up my normal life just to be with you guys! And you say I'm not part of it!" she yelled.

Without warning, Hilary punched Tyson hard on the nose, causing it to bleed.

Ray, Max, Daichi, and Kenny didn't want to get involved, not to mention get their butts kicked, and so they let Tyson and Hilary practically beat each other up.

Kai, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it, so he got up on his feet and walked out the door.

While walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, Kai was deep in thought.

Suddenly, something hard hit his chest, causing him to fall on his back hard.

He winced a bit as he saw a young girl, about his age, with amethyst eyes and silverish blue hair down to her elbow, right on top of him.

She looked around, as if not knowing what had just happened.

She noticed Kai and went wide eyed.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" she said, quickly getting off of him.

"Hmph." was all Kai said as he got up to his feet, and brushed himself off.

"Did I hurt you? 'Cause if I did, I'm SO sorry!" she apologized again.

"I'm fine." Kai said bitterly, not looking directly at her.

"I didn't mean to knock you over." she said.

Kai opened his eyes and examined the girl.

She wasn't that bad.

She quickly gave him a warm smile, which lit up her face.

"My name's Sakura Himuri. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hmph. The name's Kai Hiwatari." he answered coldly.

"Kai, huh? That's a nice name!" Sakura said happily, smiling again.

"Yeah, well, you should probably head home. Aren't your parents worried about you?" Kai asked curtly.

Sakura then made a sad look.

"The truth is….. I don't have any parents." she said.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have parents but… you see.. they passed away a long time ago… And umm… I have nowhere else to go." Sakura said, looking down at the ground.

Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Come with me." he said.

Sakura looked at him. "Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden.." she said.

"It's fine. Now let's go before it gets late." Kai said.

"Okay!" Sakura said happily.

Kai then started walking towards his house, with Sakura following.


	2. Meeting Tala

Chapter 2: Meeting Tala

When Kai and Sakura arrived at the house, Sakura's jaw dropped open as she came upon a 7-STORY HOUSE!

"WHOA! You live here!" Sakura asked, the shock in her voice obvious.

"Yeah… Kinda small, huh?" Kai said.

"HECK NO! It's huge! How do you manage to keep it clean?" she asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders while walking inside.

Sakura blinked and hit her forehead.

"That was a stupid question!" she mumbled to herself.

Then Sakura followed Kai inside and once she got in, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open again.

"WOW! This place is ENORMOUS!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, well, don't get too attached. You'll be staying in the West Wing. It has 20 sleeping rooms, 7 restrooms and 1 library." Kai said.

"WHAT! I get all of THAT! SWEET!" Sakura said.

"Hmph! Whatever." Kai said curtly as he walked up to the East Wing and Sakura heard a loud slam.

"Looks like somebody's having a lousy day..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

She then started walking up to the West Wing to find a room to stay in. When she found a room, she quickly got into bed and fell asleep in an instant, since she hasn't slept for a long time.

After many hours later, Sakura woke up from the sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00 in the morning.

"It's too early for me to wake up." she said, the sleepiness in her voice obvious.

"LET IT RIP!" she heard someone shout.

She sat up and looked out the window to see Kai practicing his beyblading with his Dranzer blade.

Sakura then saw someone with him. A boy with red hair and violet eyes. It was none other than Tala!

"Attack, Wolborg!" Tala shouted as his blade hit Kai's head on.

"Dranzer! Finish him!" Kai ordered as his blade attack Tala's hard, causing it to fly out of the stadium.

Then Kai's blade flew to his hand. Tala picked up his blade and couldn't help but smirk.

Sakura went outside to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" she called out to them as she walked towards them.

Kai looked away from her, pretending that she wasn't there. Tala looked at her and smirked slyly.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Tala, smiling.

"The name's Sakura Himuri! Nice to meet you!" she said and bowed.

"The name's Tala!" he introduced.

Kai didn't say anything as he walked back inside. Sakura and Tala just stood there watching him.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Kai!" Tala said teasingly.

Kai stopped in his tracks and glared at Tala, fire in his eyes while Sakura just stood there blushing at the remark.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kai said bitterly as he walked inside, slamming the door.

Sakura looked down; feeling hurt at what Kai said but quickly removed the hurt away.

Tala blinked a bit. "Sheesh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" he said with an annoyed look on his face.


	3. In the Middle Of Nowhere

Chapter 3: In the Middle of Nowhere

Sakura laughed a bit as she heard Tala's complaint.

Tala smiled, knowing that he ACTUALLY made someone laugh.

Sakura took out her beyblade and frowned, remembering how she earned it.

Tala blinked a bit as he noticed the sad look on her face.

"What's with the face?" he asked.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Tala's voice.

"It's nothing..." she said, not wanting to talk about it.

Tala couldn't help but worry.

"Something's obviously wrong." he said.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes without him noticing.

"Well, if you MUST know," she began to say. "It was about 8 years ago…"

-Flashback 8 years ago-

A 9-year-old Sakura was standing next to a tall, broad-shouldered man with a beard and mustache that was starting to grow. He had dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes. His name was Thomas Himuri. He was also known as Sakura's father.

"Daddy? Why are we here?" little Sakura asked her father.

Thomas placed his hand on Sakura's head, smiling sweetly at her.

"I have some work to do. Besides, I couldn't leave you by yourself at home ever since your mother passed away." he said.

"Oh… But promise me, you'll be careful. I don't wanna lose you too." she said, making huge puppy dog eyes, trying to make herself adorably cute.

Thomas smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise." he said sweetly as he lifted her off the ground and rested her on his shoulders, holding onto her arms so she won't fall.

Little Sakura smiled at him. "I love you, Daddy." she said.

"I love you too, Sakura." Thomas said as he started walking towards the lumber mine, with Sakura on his shoulders.

While walking towards the lumber mine where Thomas worked, someone came running towards them with a scared look on his face.

"Thomas! There's big trouble!" the man said, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Thomas asked.

"There's trouble down at the mine! We're being under siege by some creep and his men!" he said, the fear in his voice was easy to notice.

"What! I'm on my way!" Thomas said as he gently took Sakura off his shoulders and on the ground gently.

"Listen to me, Sakura. I need you to stay here. If anything happens to me," he paused, giving her a golden beyblade with a bitbeast that looked like a blue lion with light blue angel wings on the chip. "Guardian Driger will be there to protect you. It'll feel like I'm there with you."

Sakura took the beyblade and looked at it then back at her father.

"Daddy?" she said, confused and scared.

Thomas smiled and pulled her into a hug, tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." he said, the sadness in his voice obvious.

He pulled back from the hug and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Take care, my little angel." he said and then ran to see what was happening.

Sakura stood there, hoping and praying that her father would come back alive.

But after a minute or two, she heard a gunshot.

Sakura gasped, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was who got shot.

"DADDY!" she shouted as she ran to see what happened.

She then stopped in her tracks, seeing her father on the ground, dying. A bullet wound on his chest.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears but then fell freely down her face.

"DADDY!" she shouted as she ran to her father's side, kneeling beside him.

Thomas looked at her weakly.

"S-Sakura…." he said very weakly.

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" Sakura cried, tears still falling freely.

"Listen to me… There's a cabin in the middle of the forest right near here…. That'll be your new home… Guardian Driger will guide you…." he explained to her.

"I'm not leaving you, Daddy! I love you!" she cried once more.

Thomas smiled weakly and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"I love you too, Sakura…. Take care… my little angel…" he said.

Then his hand fell to the ground, not moving at all.

Sakura started crying. He was gone.

"DADDY!"

-End Flashback-

"And that's what happened…" Sakura said, finished explaining what had happened; feeling tears form but quickly wiped them away.

Tala made a sad look, feeling terrible.

What they didn't know was that Kai was standing near the open window in his room, hearing every single word that Sakura said.

"What about your mother? What happened to her?" Tala asked, then cursed himself mentally for asking that question.

"She died from Leukemia when I was 5. My father was the only family I had left." Sakura answered.

Kai surprisingly made a sad look, actually feeling sorry for Sakura.

Tala didn't know what to say. First, her mother passed away from a disease, then her father gets killed and now she's living all alone without any friends.

"My father was right. Guardian Driger has protected me. It feels like that my father is actually Guardian Driger, watching over me; like he's my guardian angel, only trapped in a beyblade." Sakura said.

Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh coming from behind them. They quickly turned around to find none other than Boris!

"YOU! What do you want!" Tala growled, glaring evilly at him.

"Just paying a little visit. Also, I've come for Sakura. Hand her over and your lives will be spared." Boris threatened as his men were about to surround them.

Sakura grew scared. Why were they after HER?

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Kai jump out of the window and land on his feet, glaring at Boris.

"You'll have to go through me first!" he said.

"Counting me as well!" Tala said.

Sakura couldn't believe it. They were trying to protect her.

"Is that a fact? Well, then. I guess we'll just have to take you ALL!" Boris shouted.

Suddenly, Sakura, Tala, and Kai were knocked unconscious.

Several hours later, Kai woke up to find himself in a forest.

He saw Sakura right beside him, unconscious.

He shook her slightly. "Sakura! Wake up!" he said.

Sakura winced and blinked a bit while opening her eyes.

"What… happened? Where am I?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"I don't know." Kai answered, clueless on where he was.

Kai then noticed Tala and hit his head hard, causing him to wake up, sitting up quickly.

"OWW! Jeez! What was that for!" Tala shouted, rubbing his head.

Kai just smirked. "I felt like it." He said.

Tala growled then realized what was around him.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked.

"In the middle of nowhere…" Sakura answered.


End file.
